In the Dark
by ichilover3
Summary: It really wasn't anyone else's business. She should be allowed to fornicate with midgets if she wanted to. Oneshot. Hitsukarin, implied Ichiruki


**Wow. I know what you're thinking: "What's taking her so effing long to update _Rapture?_ Will I ever get to find out what happens with my favorite couple, Hitsukarin?" And I have one thing to say to that...I am sooo sorry! I honestly didn't mean to take this long to update. It's just between working and then moving back to college and then a major case of writer's block, I just haven't felt up to it. But fear not, dear readers, I have not forgotten about you! I've re-found my muse, so another chapter of _Rapture_ is coming up soon. In the meantime, this little plot bunny caught ahold of me and just wouldn't let go. Kind of random, but whatevs. I hope you like it! ^_^**

**I don't own Bleach. If I did, this would sooo be a filler episode. ;)**

* * *

When she suddenly felt a chill fill her bedroom, she grinned.

She had been lying in bed, eyes closed in a pretend slumber and fingers drumming her sheets impatiently, but as soon as the goosebumps rose on her arms, she couldn't help but smile.

Cool arms encircled her from behind, warm breath tickling the back of her neck. She hadn't heard him enter, but she assumed he had come through the conveniently unlocked window.

"Hey," he murmured in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Hey," she replied quietly, turning to her other side so that she could face him. It had been too long since she had seen those beautiful eyes-at least a couple months.

"Yuzu?" He was speaking so quietly that it sounded like he was breathing the words.

"Sleepover at a friend's." She cuddled closer into his embrace. "And otou-san is at a medical convention in Tokyo. It's just you, me, and him."

He responded by placing chaste kisses along her hairline, seemingly taking his sweet time to get to get his lips to their destination-hers.

"Have you blocked your reiatsu?" she asked breathlessly.

He stopped his ministrations and looked at her as if she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. "Who do you think I am?"

"That doesn't mean anything!" she said as loud as she dared. "_I_ felt you coming!"

"Yeah," he replied, his lips returning to her face, roaming her forehead, "but you're different. You _always_ can sense me. I'm pretty sure you've somehow planted one of those microchip things in me."

She grinned, amused that he seemed to be keeping up with modern technology. Her hand slowly moved up his back, finally resting at the nape of his neck, her fingers coyly playing with the snowy hair that lay there. "How long can you stay for?"

His lips ghosted over her eyelids and headed for her nose. "Not long. I'm not supposed to be down here. I got Matsumoto to cover for me, but I still have to meet the soutaicho in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" she said incredulously. He leaned down again to kiss her, but she decided to take control, aggressively pushing her lips against his. "Forget that sweet stuff," she declared, coming up for air. "Go for the gold."

He raised an eyebrow, pausing for a second. Then, his lips were on hers again, with far more fervor than before.

"That's more like it," she grinned against his lips.

They were no longer cuddling. With her words, all the passion that they had bottled up suddenly burst to the surface. Their kisses became desperate, and the need to touch each other became overwhelming.

They were caught in a fight for dominance, rolling on the bed, her on top, then him, then her, then him.

His teeth scraped lightly over her neck, and she shuddered. She reached her hand under his shirt, running it over his chest. The muscles she felt never ceased to amaze her-he was definitely _ripped_.

"What the _fuck_ is going on!"

They both froze, their heads whipping towards the sound. The door to the room was open, the hallway light shining in, and someone very angry, and very _orange_ was standing in the doorway.

They both were flustered. Although her long dark hair, usually in a ponytail, now wildly ran free, both of them were fully clothed. The looks on their faces, however, clearly stated that they hadn't planned on remaining that way.

She happened to be on top, and she slowly slid off of him, as if the intruder hadn't already seen her and any sudden movements would draw attention to her.

No such luck. He was already glaring right at her. "Karin," he growled.

Kurosaki Karin sighed, straightening her shirt in an attempt to look presentable. She stood. "What, Kon? What do you want?"

The mod soul, conveniently in her brother's body, furrowed his eyebrows angrily. "What do you mean, what do I want?" he fumed. "Here I am, watching tv and minding my own business, when suddenly I feel your reiatsu spike. So I come up here to check on you and _this_ is what I get?"

"And you were worried about _my_ reiatsu," Hitsugaya Toshiro said, standing as well. His hair, though usually messy, was in more disarray than usual.

"Oh, like there have _always_ been icicles hanging from my ceiling," Karin retorted. "And you _know_ that whenever you do that thing with your tongue my head goes funny."

Kon looked like he was going to have an aneurysm. "_Tongue?" _In three long strides, he was toe-to-toe with Hitsugaya. "Ichigo left you in my care," he ground out, talking to Karin but glaring down Hitsugaya, "and he distinctly told me to keep you away from white-haired midgets."

A vein popped in Hitsugaya's head. Five-seven was _average_, dammit! Instead of responding, he raised an eyebrow, raising his head to look Kon in the eye.

"Kon, I'm seventeen," Karin snapped. "I don't need anyone babysitting me, least of all you or my brother."

Kon meant well, she knew. He had become almost like another brother to her and Yuzu during times that Ichigo had some sort of shinigami duty and put Kon in his body. As much as she knew he cared, though, now was _not_ the time to meddle in her life.

"Clearly _someone_ needs to watch you," Kon huffed. "I leave you for one second and you go find some midget to fornicate with."

Karin blushed a deep red. Although she had been friends with Hitsugaya since she was eleven and had been dating him since she was twelve, nothing had really happened. They held hands sometimes, when no one was around, because neither of them was big on PDA. And, as she got older, they tended to make out a lot. But tonight had apparently been going in another direction.

"It's none of your business if I decide to-to fornicate with a midget," Karin spat back, pushing between Hitsugaya and Kon to get in her brother's face. "It just so happens that _this_ midget is my _boyfriend_. What happened to you being okay with that? What are you, Ichigo now?"

Hitsugaya, still silent, was red from both anger and embarrassment. Why wouldn't anyone understand that _five-seven was AVERAGE_?

"I was okay with it!" Kon yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. "Until I found him on your bed with his hand on your ass and his tongue down your throat!"

"Did you ever consider that I _wanted_ it there?" Karin poked Kon in the chest pointedly with her finger. "Why doesn't anyone consider what _I_ want?"

Kon crossed his arms, his jaw set and nostrils flared angrily. "I'm telling Ichigo."

Karin's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't _dare._"

"Watch me."

Hitsugaya sighed, wondering how much time he had before a psychotic Kurosaki Ichigo burst into his office threatening to kill him. Again.

"If you tell Ichigo," Karin said, slowly and deliberately, "I will tell him about those pictures you have of Rukia."

Kon's eyes widened, the blood draining from his face. Then, slowly exhaling through his nose, he backed up towards the door. "You have five minutes," he stated. "And the door stays open."

Karin stuck her tongue out childishly at Kon's retreating back. She turned, grinning at Hitsugaya.

His hands circled her waist. "How did you know he had those pictures?"

She snorted. "I didn't. I was bluffing. But now the perv's probably frantically finding a new hiding spot. He knows that if Ichigo found out he had weird pics of _his_ girlfriend, all hell would break loose."

Hitsugaya smiled a little, and Karin's heart did a little leap. He only seemed to smile when he was around her.

"Sorry." He kissed her forehead, and she looked up in confusion. "I guess I got a little too excited before. It's just, I haven't seen you in a while and-"

She laughed. "It's my fault. I told you to go for the gold, didn't I?" Her onyx eyes twinkled. "Besides, you didn't hear me complaining."

His eyebrow raised slowly. "Really."

Karin stood slightly on her toes, whispering coyly in his ear, "Really."

"ONE MINUTE!" Kon yelled from somewhere in the house.

Karin rolled her eyes, detaching herself from her boyfriend slightly. "You'd better go before Mr. Buzzkill comes back."

"I can hear you!" Kon yelled.

"I know!" Karin yelled back.

Hitsugaya smiled again, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I have to go anyway. See you later?"

And he was gone before she had a chance to answer.

"You'd better!" she yelled loudly to the thin air. "Otherwise, I might find another _midget_ to _fornicate_ with!"

She laughed when, even though it was summer, it started snowing outside her window.

* * *

**A/N: I think this came from all of the sexual tension I put into _Rapture_. I'm just waiting for something to explode, but it's not quite time yet...so I decided to write this oneshot where all of the sexy could burst forth. ^_^ **

**As always, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
